Persia
Biography & Background My brother Paris and I are the only children of an ex-Auror and a former professional quidditch player. Before my brother or I were born our mother and father were merely business acquaintances. She only contacted him for one reason and it was business related. She had a gambling addiction. she used to go to casinos and it was good enough until she got banned for counting cards. She ended up betting on quidditch games, she started winning when she started fixing the odds against her. The scandal was this. She was having players arrested in order to increase the odds of his team winning. They may have been successful had their scheme not needed to come to an abrupt ending. She got pregnant. It started as a scare at first, her tests came back negative. The scare put a fright in her. Had anyone known she was corrupt someone may have suspected she had suddenly started going by the book. When she started to feel ill and someone suggested she see a Healer, if she didn't they'd bring one to her she hesitantly returned to the hospital. Earlier testing was proved to be false. She was in fact pregnant with twins. Due to her level of health being that of an elite athlete due to her years spent training with aurors she didn't 'show' the way a woman in her condition typically does. She was able to hide her pregnancy and she did. She did not actively participate in missions the way she had previously. She was more cautious gathering information rather than apprehending and interrogating. She finished all her old paperwork. Before the end of her pregnancy she took a sabbatical rather than maternity leave. She never returned to the Ministry but she did go back to her corrupt ways. She didn't continue with the quidditch scam, that was beneath her now. She started an entirely new career as a Healer. As one of many alter egos she sold 'healing potions' to her targets. She made more money killing people than she did as a Healer. Her change in employment from Medical Researcher to Assassin was an easy one. I started at Hogwarts a year late. I refuse to believe my name wasn't written down in the Book of Admittance. The summer before Paris was headed back to Hogwarts for his second year it finally happened for me. I'd stolen one of the new text books my brother had just gotten. I was ripping the pages out and tearing the pages to little pieces and tossing the shards into the air. When he walked past my room he had to walk back again to look at me. He stood there watching as I gleefully ripped more pages and tore more paper. He said it was swirling all around me like snowflakes. The paper didn't hit the floor until I saw him standing there. When he told mother and father what happened to his book they laughed. I had magic and I always knew it. A short time following our graduation from Hogwarts mother became ill with Cerebrumous Spattergroit. She recovered albeit with scars but not until after she asked us to take her place as a dealers of death Personality & Nature Appearance & Looks Possessions wand Relationships My father is a Pure-blood man by the name of Jacob Nettle. My mother is a Pure-blood woman by the name of Sahara Morris. My brother is my twin he is tweleve minutes older than me, his name is Paris. Trivia & Tidbits *I'm English on my mother's side and on my father's side. Category:Pure-blood